The Adventures of Master Yrrek and the Piggy Jedi
by A Horse Called Hwin
Summary: The souls of the purged Jedi Order had landed on Earth, but soon the Council discovered they had lost two Jedi souls: Qui Gon and Obi Wan! So they sent someone to try to find them. See inside for details... Qui Obi slash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Master Yrrek**

**And the Piggy Jedi**

Author – A Horse Called Hwin

Genres – Qui/Obi, Humor, Parody, Science Fiction/Fantasy, slightly Romance

Rating – PG-13 (for a little bit violence and impolite language)

Spoilers – None to my knowledge, or maybe a tiny bit of Episode I.

Warnings – Well, perhaps none? By the way, this is a slash (Qui/Obi) fiction.

Disclaimer – I swear that I am only torturing the characters with my twisted mind.

Feedback – I could sense the peace and kindness in you, and the Force tells me that you are such a generous person that you won't begrudge me the feedback.

Author's Note – This is only a piece of trash written by a lunatic, so please don't take it too serious.

To the Piggy Jedi,

Who has made up the story with me;

And To Master Dont-Do,

Who has been the first person to endure this ridiculous garbage.

Teaser Trailer

The purged Jedi Order landed on Earth and lived again, but lost two souls: Qui-Gon Jinn's and Obi-Wan Kenobi's. Therefore, the High Council sent the respectable Master Yrrek and the orphan Padawan Sharr Liaa to find the missing Jedi souls. Soon the team discovered they have become William Nissan and Evan McKellen, so they must bring the two men together and somehow make them fall in love with each other as they used to be. But they are both married now and got their own children! Will our heroes ever be able to fulfill their mission?

Share the fun, experience the adventures with Master Yrrek and Sharr!

**The Adventures of Master Yrrek**

**And the Piggy Jedi**

Chapter One

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

After the magnificent Jedi Purge, the Jedi High Council discovered that in a galaxy far, far away, there is a small planet called Earth. So the souls of the Council made up their mind that they would move the entire order's souls to that lovely planet and make them all live again.

Therefore, they arrived on Earth and built a castle in Hollywood, named the Jedi Castle, because there isn't enough space for them to build a new temple. After the completion of the Castle, the Council began to check if all the Jedi souls were here.

To their great horror, they had lost not only one, but TWO souls. So Master Yoda immediately held a council meeting to discuss the issue.

Yoda – Find them, we must. Send someone powerful on this mission, we will.

Mace – But who?

Other members – (shake their heads desperately)

Yrrek – (having a little nap on her cozy council chair)

Yoda – Ah…Master Yrrek…

Yrrek – (awakes) Huh?

Yoda – Trust your insight, we do. Complete the mission, you will. Bring them back, you must.

Yrrek – What mission?

Yoda – Find the Lost Two.

Yrrek – Hmm?

Yoda – And may the Force be with you.

Yrrek – Never mind. But who am I looking for?

Yoda – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Yrrek – You mean the Love Birds?

Mace – The orphan Padawan Sharr Liaa from the Planet Piggy will assist you.

Yrrek – Well, that's more reasonable.

Mace – They have already turned into ordinary people on Earth, and your job is to find them and bring them to the Council, then we will recover their memory.

Yrrek – Ooo…okay…

Mace – You don't know what we're talking about, right?

Yrrek – Right.

Mace – (sighs) Some Council Member…Anyway, you must find two Earth people who actually are Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi but they don't remember that anymore. Find them, and bring there here. Is that clear?

Yrrek – Crystal.

Yoda – May the Force be with you. And don't come back without them.

Other members – (nods sympathetically)

Yrrek starts to leave but turns back at the door.

Yrrek – Um, one problem.

Yoda – Yes?

Yrrek – How am I supposed to find them if they are not them anymore?

Yoda – I don't knooooow, but find them you will after all. FIGURE IT OUT!

Yrrek – All right, all right. Suppose I didn't ask.

Yrrek walks out.

Thirty minutes later…

Sharr – Hey, Master Yrrek, where are we going?

Yrrek – To find the creepy Lost Twooooooo.

Sharr – What is the Lost Twooooooo?

Yrrek – Q/O.

Sharr – They're lost? Oh, those poor things…

Yrrek – Poor? POOR? No, Padawan Liaa, they're not poor. WE are the ones who are poor. Look, we don't have any clues, we don't have any money, and we won't have any rewards. Worst of all, they don't have any memories!

Sharr – (doesn't really understand) Okay, WE are poor.

They walk out of the Jedi Castle.

Sharr – So how are we going to find them anyway?

Yrrek – I've got two holographs of them, and I made them into photographs so we could carry them out of the Castle.

Sharr – Uuuuuhhh…huuuhh…So……what will we do with those photos?

Yrrek – We will check on ANYONE's face on our way.

Sharr – That sounds stupid.

Yrrek – Sure it's stupid, you little moron, I don't need YOU to remind me.

Sharr – Humph!

They go onto a street in Hollywood and begin their work. Five hours later, they sit on a bench, languishing tragically.

Yrrek – The Lost Two sons of a Sith! Where ARE they!

Sharr – Humph, hate them!

Yrrek – Hatred leads to the Dark Side, Padawan Liaa.

Sharr – Oh, right. Don't like them!

Yrrek – Good.

They watch the sun setting.

Sharr – I'm hungry.

Yrrek – And I'm not? Listen, Piggy, if you still wanna be in this story – I mean, on this mission, you'll have to learn to shut…up...

Sharr – Humph!

Yrrek looks up and sees the Skywalker Farm. Scents of dinner are leaking from there.

Yrrek – Hey, seems there might have something to eat.

Sharr – But we don't have any money, said by yourself.

Yrrek – Of course, but did I say we're gonna buy the dinner?

Sharr – Uh uh.

Yrrek – That's right. I am going to _make_ them give us some dinner.

Sharr – Oh, I like stealing!

Yrrek – Uh uh uh, Sharr. This is not stealing, it's called the _permitted_ borrowing.

Sharr – (doesn't understand) Oooo…okay.

They go to the entry, but are stopped by a security guard.

Guard – Let's see some IDs.

Yrrek – (waves) You don't need to see any IDs.

Guard – I don't need to see any IDs.

Yrrek – Thank you.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Spoilers of Episode I included. This is a ridiculous chapter, but if any of you could bother toreview, I would be truly grateful._

Chapter Two

("()" indicates "additional information below")

They stride into the Farm.

Sharr – What IS this place?

Yrrek – A filming studio.

Sharr – About what?

Yrrek – Some stupid movies called Star Wars.

Sharr – But they're about us!

Yrrek – Noooooo, they're about the _entire_ Jedi Order EXCEPT us.

Sharr – Hate – I mean, don't like them!

Yrrek – Me either.

They walk and walk and walk, and they find the dining hall.

Sharr – It's pretty crowded there…

Yrrek – Lousy movie people. But it'll make our dinner all the easier to get.

They walk into the dining hall, noticed by Jorge Lucca, the director.

Jorge – Hey, you there!

Yrrek – What do you want?

Jorge – Do I know you two? And where did you get those Jedi costumes?

Yrrek – (waves) You think we are some extras in the movie.

Jorge – I think you are some extras in the movie.

Yrrek – Then, what's the problem, Jorge?

Jorge – N-no…I think.

Yrrek – Off you go, then.

Jorge – Okay.

Lucca walks away.

Sharr – I wanna do that, too!

Yrrek – Not until your Master Dont-Do returns.

Sharr – Humph!

They have a nice dinner and when they leave, Yrrek notices a script booklet on the table.

Yrrek – (smiles evilly) Holy Force, what's this? A script booklet without its owner.

Sharr – What's the matter, Arwen()?

Yrrek – It's the script about the movie they're now filming, warthog().

Sharr – Humph!

Yrrek – Let's see…Hmm…_interesting_…they are filming a movie about the Love Birds…

Sharr – Really! I wanna have a look! Do they kiss?

Yrrek – Sadly no…The Lost Two just get separated because of Qui-Gon Jinn's lunacy.

Sharr – Poor Obi-Wan…Hate – I mean, don't like Anakin Skywalker!

Yrrek – Right. (thinks of something) Will the two actors be the Lost Two?

Sharr – (shrugs irresponsibly) Don't know it.

Yrrek – (rolls eyes) Suppose I didn't ask.

They sneak into the camera room and find the actors there.

Yrrek – Okay, Sharr. (Gives her one photo) You take care of the Padawan, and I'll take care of the Master.

Soon, they both find their targets.

Sharr – It's Obi-Wan!

Yrrek – And that ridiculous man is Qui-Gon Jinn. Oh great, mission accomplished.

Sharr – Let's go get 'em!

Yrrek – Hold it.

Sharr – Why?

Yrrek – What if they had wives or children already?

Sharr – Oh…That'll be very, VERY complicated…

Yrrek – (sighs) I know…

Soon they know that Qui-Gon Jinn is now called William Nissan and Obi-Wan Kenobi is now called Evan McKellen, and they are both married men. Jinn has two sons and Kenobi has two daughters.

Yrrek and Sharr leave the Farm and sit on the bench again.

Sharr – This is really, REALLY bad…

Yrrek – Mm Hmm.

Sharr – (yawns) Where are we going to sleep tonight?

Yrrek – I'll take care of that.

Yrrek finds a deserted building.

Sharr – This place looks creepy…

Yrrek – Better than nothing.

They go into the building and find a place to stay.

Yrrek – (imitates Yoda) _And don't come back without them_. (snorts)

Sharr – What shall we DO now?

Yrrek – I don't know, Mrs. Potts().

Sharr – Humph! And why you're always the one who gets to sleep on bed? Why do I have to sleep on floor all the time? And why you're always the one to get the better treatment and I'm always the one who gets the awful part of the mission?

Yrrek – It's very simple. Because I'm me, and you're you.

Sharr – Humph! (drifts off to sleep)

Yrrek starts to meditate and decides in the morning that they will wait patiently – try to wait patiently to see what might happen next. They will find a way to keep themselves alive while they are observing the Lost Two's life.

Additional Information:

1. _Arwen_ is a character from _the Lord of the Rings_. In _the Fellowship of the Ring_, she once said to _Aragorn_: "What's this, a ranger without his weapon?"

2. _Warthog_ is an African wild swine with warty protuberances on the face and large protruding tusks.

3. _Mrs. Potts_ is a character from _Beauty and the Beast_. In one scene, she once asked the Beast when the villagers were ready to break into their castle, "What shall we do now, Master?"


	3. Chapter 3

Yrrek -- Hi there, you might be a little surprise to see me out of the story, but this is the next chapter.

Sharr -- You called this a "chapter"?

Yrrek -- (ignores her) And please forgive the long wait, gentle beings. And please grant us the reviews.

Sharr -- (snorts) As if there IS anyone reading this piece of junk -- though it won't have to be a piece of junk if I were the leading character.

Yrrek -- (narrows her eyes) Will you ever let the _Council _Member Master Yrrek finish her significant speech, _Padawan_ Liaa?

Sharr -- Humph!

Yrrek -- (turns back to the audience) Anyway, there might be some materials unsuitable for children, so be sure to have your parents with you while reading if you are under 13 or...even 17,no, 18? (looks puzzled)

Sharr --How could YOU ask the audience anything if you are the one who's doing the warning job?

Yrrek -- (ignores her and the question leaves behind) We also like to thank anyone that has read or even reviewed this story. (bows her head with respect) And may the Force be with you.

Chapter Three

So they begin their long wait…

Yrrek becomes a street sweeper, and Sharr is her colleague.

Sharr – This job sucks!

Yrrek – Shut up and work.

Sharr – That's it! I'm leaving!

Sharr throws the broom on the ground and leaves with her famous "Humph!".

Boss – Where's the short one?

Yrrek – Well…

Boss – You'd better get that short one back, or you'll be in BIG trouble!

Yrrek holds up her hand, ready to use her precious mind-trick again.

Boss – What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to punch your boss?

Yrrek – No! I was just –

Boss – Okay, Kerry, you're fired.

Yrrek – But –

Boss – Get out of my sight, or I'll call the police!

Yrrek runs away.

Yrrek becomes a sales man, and Sharr is her assistant.

Yrrek – This couch is Force-blessedly comfortable, this chair is Force-blessedly cozy, and that Table is Force-blessedly perfect. Don't consider the other shops' – they are all from the Dark Side…

Customer – Enough! I'm out of here. (runs out)

Yrrek – What did I do? I didn't behave like a Star Wars maniacal lunatic.

Yrrek becomes a beggar, and Sharr is her partner.

Yrrek – Please, give this poor, unfortunate, noble, elegant, decent, wise and powerful old man some money…

The passers roll their eyes and don't even stop.

So they go on their life like this for nine years, and they are always switching careers. They haven't killed themselves yet because they seem to have an enormous good luck in stock marketing.

Yrrek becomes a taxi driver, and Sharr is her so-called Mexican cashier.

Customer – You have a cashier!

Yrrek – (tilts up her taxi driver cap) Got a problem with that?

Customer – Not exactly. But you two are really strange in those clothes, you know. Those clothes look as if they are from the garbage car.

Yrrek – Well, they are.

Customer – Oh…(opens the door)

Sharr – Whea ah you goin'?

Customer – To get a new taxi. This one is crazy. (runs away)

Sharr – Say thaat agan, you bastahd!

Yrrek – Ahem, Sharr, we NEED customers.

Sharr – Oh…

One day, they get an unusual humming customer called Evan McKellen who wants to go to the airport.

Sharr – Why du you want tu go tu the eah-pollt?

Obi-Wan – Because I need to pick up a friend.

Sharr – Who?

Obi-Wan – My friend.

Sharr – I knol eet is yol fliend, buht who ees yol fliend?

Obi-Wan – Why do you need to know?

Sharr – (enraged) Because if you Big Bantha Shit don't tell me, I will –

Yrrek – (waves) You will tell us who your friend is and forget that the cashier has insulted you.

Obi-Wan – He is William Nissan.

Yrrek – (waves) And why is he here?

Obi-Wan – Because he's got a scene in Episode III.

Yrrek – (waves) And why are you the person to pick him up?

Obi-Wan – Because I volunteered.

Yrrek – (waves) Do you miss him?

Obi-Wan – Yes.

Yrrek – Thank you.

Obi-Wan – Huh?

After they arrive, Yrrek tells McKellen that she will kindly wait for him outside so that he won't need to find another taxi later.

When McKellen nervously walks into the air port, Yrrek and Sharr watch closely what is going on inside.

An excited William Nissan appears and McKellen runs to him and hugs him, but McKellen's expression tells that something terrible has happened in McKellen's life because he holds Nissan for a long time and doesn't let go which causes Sharr to scream with excitement. Nissan seems to understand his behavior, so he embraces McKellen soothingly and murmurs comforts into his ears. McKellen shakes his head sadly and lets go of Nissan. They go out and get into the taxi.

Sharr – (whispers) They ARE the Love Birds.

Yrrek – (whispers) Silence!

On their way, McKellen falls asleep on Nissan's shoulder unconsciously, and Nissan smiles and puts his arm across McKellen's lean shoulders and pulls him closer.

Sharr – (whispers) Eww, gross!

Yrrek – (whispers) Will you shut up? You will get us lose our priceless chance to observe this close!

Then they arrived at the Skywalker Farm and the Lost Two gets off the taxi and pays their expense to the Mexican cashier.

Sharr – Fank you. Adi**oe**s!

Yrrek – No, it's Adi_o_s!

Later, Yrrek reflects upon her discoveries through these nine years: Nissan divorced with Nasha Rickson three months ago because Nasha finds life extremely boring with Nissan after their sons have all gone to colleges and started to live on their own. Nissan doesn't mind, nor does he really care, because they didn't seem to have true love between them in the first place when they married. They married only because they both don't care about marriage, and now Nasha is feeling like going home to live with her family again.

McKellen's situation is more complicated than this one. His beautiful wife, Eva Whatever, already had a lover when they first married and now that guy is still her true love. Actually, Eva married McKellen in 1995 for her imagination that he would one day become a super star like Tom Cruise, because she learned that he would be filming Star Wars Episode I the next year. But she couldn't give up her true love, Jack Nuts, so they secretly remained lovers after her marriage. As a matter of fact, McKellen knows that all along, but he thought that the days he had spent with Eva after their marriage would change her mind. All these ten years, Eva never stops loving Jack, and even McKellen and Eva's daughters are actually the offspring of Eva and Jack. However, McKellen endures all this: he treats the girls as if they are his real daughters and is really considerate to Eva, but all his good-heartedness turns out to be the dependence that Eva and her daughters use to look down on him.

McKellen is sad on the day he picks up Nissan because Eva's daughters said to him: "You are not our Daddy, so don't pretend to be one!" And Eva told him that she has had enough of him, so she wants to divorce and go back into the arms of Jack – with HER daughters, of course.

Sharr almost has an impulse to slice Eva and her daughters into tiny pieces with her lightsaber but is stopped by the wise Master Yrrek in time.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Sharr – Due to Master Yrrek's business matter, I am here to present you the new chapter. Oh, and Master Yrrek wants me to thank all the people who have read or even reviewed this chapter! Now, it's our feature presentation!

Chapter Four

("()" indicates "additional information below")

Night falls…

Yrrek and Sharr disguise themselves as two security guards of the Farm and Lucca happens to need one to monitor the wire man who comes to repair their burnt wires. So Yrrek orders Sharr to take the job and she herself will go after Nissan and McKellen who have decided to take a little walk in the Center Park() that night before the wires are repaired.

Sharr – Why me?

Yrrek – Because I'm the one who's in charge, you don't have any rights here.

Sharr – But I want to follow them, too!

Yrrek – No, we need someone to monitor the wire man.

Sharr – Oooooooohhhhh, poor Sharr!

Yrrek – Lunatic…

Yrrek sets off and follows the Lost Two into the peaceful Center Park.

Yrrek – The Center Park…A perfect place for the Love Birds to date.

The Love Birds are walking slowly on the path in the park, and chatting relaxingly.

Back to the Skywalker Farm…

Sharr – Can't you be faster?

Wire Man – Working on it, shut up.

At the Center Park…

Yrrek – (sings quietly) Can you feel the love tonight…()

The Lost Two stop by the lake and watch the beautiful moon. Nissan gives McKellen his coat for McKellen is trembling a little bit under the cold night air. McKellen blushes slightly and thanks him for his kindness.

Back to the Skywalker Farm…

Sharr – Are you done yet?

Wire Man – No…

One minute later…

Sharr – Are you done yet?

Wire Man – No.

Thirty seconds later…

Sharr – Are you done yet?

Wire Man – No!

Twenty seconds later…

Sharr – Are you done YET?

Wire Man – NO!

Ten seconds later…

Sharr – Are you done YET!

Wire Man – (throws a hammer at Sharr and Sharr passes out immediately) SHUT UP, YOU **MORON**!

At the Center Park…

McKellen tells Nissan about the true substance of his marriage with Eva, and he throws a pebble into the water with frustration. The pebble doesn't go far, and Nissan teaches him the trick how to flip a pebble. When their hands touched, McKellen bows his head shyly to hide his reddened face. Nissan smiles warmly and wraps his arm around McKellen's waist.

Yrrek – (whispers) Kiss him, Qui-Gon Jinn!

Back to the Skywalker Farm…

Wire Man – (singing in the tune of _Dixieland_) It's good to have the quiet time to do my job!

At the Center Park…

McKellen finally learns the trick to flip a pebble on the water, and they are about to kiss.

Yrrek – (trembles) Feel the power of the Dark Side() – I mean, feel the power of love…

But both of them suspend before their lips meet.

Obi-Wan – (ducks his head) I'm sorry, William, but I still have a wife at home.

Qui-Gon – (puts one hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder) I understand, Evan.

Yrrek – (whispers with chagrin) Screw that Eva Whatever, Kenobi! She's now having a good time with her honey dearest Jack!

The Lost Two leaves and walks back to the Skywalker Farm.

To be continued… 

Additional Information:

1. _The Center Park_ is an imagined park which does not really exist.

2. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ is a love song from _the Lion King_.

3."Feel the power of the Dark Side." Was originally said by _Darth Sidious_ in _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, finally this is the last chapter. I want to thank all the people who have read or even reviewed this ridiculous story with my deepest gratitude!_

**Chapter Five**

("()" indicates "additional information below")

Yrrek knows she must get back before them to check on Sharr. So she uses her Force-speed to rush back to the Farm.

As she enters, she found with shock that Sharr is now sleeping soundly on the ground, and snoring like a pig. And the wire man has already finishes his work and left.

Yrrek – (kicks her) Wake up, Piggy!

Sharr – (awakes with anger) Humph!

Then Sharr explains to Yrrek about the reason why she is sleeping and she swears she will behead the wire man if he dares to show up in her sight again.

Yrrek tells Sharr the romantic walk the Lost Two have had in the Center Park and she assumes that their trek will finally have an end soon.

Later that night, Eva drags McKellen to the court to divorce because she is going to move back to live with Jack with her daughters. And all these things are happening under the watch of Yrrek and Sharr.

The next morning, Yrrek thinks she hears the Force singing with blithe, then she and Sharr go to the Skywalker Farm to wait to see what will happen.

When they arrive, they see that McKellen and Nissan have just finished the last shot and Nissan is now waiting for McKellen outside his fitting room. Yrrek suddenly has an idea and orders Sharr to make the dust-covered artificial garden in the Farm into a beautiful love-revealing place.

Yrrek – Yo, William!

Qui-Gon – Are you a taxi driver or a security guard?

Yrrek – That's not important. What's important now is that you need a place to reveal your love to Evan.

Qui-Gon – (surprised) I don't know what you're talking about.

Yrrek – Oh yeah? (waves) You will bring Evan McKellen to the artificial garden to have a walk.

Qui-Gon – I will bring Evan – but we've already had one last night.

Yrrek – (waves) You WILL have a walk!

Qui-Gon – We will have a walk…

Yrrek – Good. And may the Force be with you.

Yrrek flees.

Qui-Gon – Oh, brother, what is she?

Nissan then takes McKellen to the artificial garden which is now a beautiful love-revealing place, thanks to Sharr.

Sharr has cleaned all the dust with the help of the wild animals: crows, possums, rabbits and coyotes. They come because Sharr sings Snow White's cleaning song and Sleeping Beauty's berry-picking song. Sharr also puts a lot of fake birds on the trees singing love songs vaguely.

Then Nissan and McKellen are having a little walk again in the garden with two hidden spectators. Though McKellen is a little surprised with Nissan's abrupt invitation, but he accepts happily because he always feels warm to be with Nissan.

Sharr – (sings quietly with the tune of the machine birds) Kiss the boy()!

Yrrek – (whispers) Shhhhh! I can't hear them!

Sharr – (whispers) Humph! Don't like you!

Yrrek – (whispers) Whatever.

Qui-Gon – Evan, I have something to tell you.

Obi-Wan – What might that be?

Qui-Gon – (breathes) I…wish to spend the rest of life with you…

Obi-Wan – (blushes) That is all I have ever dreamed of, William.

Nissan touches McKellen's cheeks and they finally kiss.

The following things are kind of like the things happened after _Belle_ and _the Beast_ kissed in _Beauty and the Beast_. You know, light swirling around them and something magical happens…

The Lost Two turn into the Found Two at last, and they are the Love Birds again.

Yrrek – (wipes her tears) It's a miracle!

Sharr – (jumps) Hurray!

Yrrek – Nine years…Finally I could have my revenge – No, I mean finally I could have my return.

Sharr – Hurray!

Yrrek – Knock it off, Sharr. We need to go back to the Castle.

Sharr – All right!

Then Yrrek took Sharr, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan back to the Jedi Council. The Council find out that the Love Birds don't need any memory recovery, because "the spell is broken", and they are all themselves again, with the Force power, of course.

After this, the Love Birds live happily ever after.

In the Council chamber…

Yoda – So, Master Yrrek, a long time you have spent outside the Castle.

Yrrek – That's for sure.

Yoda – Worry about you, we did.

Yrrek – Yeah, sure.

Yoda – To banter me your place is not.

Yrrek – Riiiiiight. Listen, Master Yoda. You know what, I think I am out of my mind now after these years of torture, so I will just say what I have in mind: You are a foolish green old creature who knows nothing about the definition of "worry"().

Other members – (exchanging eye contacts)

Yrrek – And don't tell me that I am quoting a character from the Clone Wars, because when I am out there struggling to survive, you guys are sitting here doing nothing, just pass out the shit().

Mace – (talks to the comlink) Dr. Poirot, we need your presence immediately.

Yrrek – And don't tell me that I am quoting a lower-class joke, either. Because for I know, I always know…()

Hercule Poirot appears and takes Yrrek, who looks manic and tortured, to the hospital wing.

Yrrek – And don't tell me that I am quoting a character from Harry Potter!

Yrrek disappears with Poirot.

Mace – What are Clone Wars and Harry Potter? And where did she get that filthy joke?

Yoda – From the outside, I presume…

The End

Additional Information:

1."_Kiss the boy!"_ was originally _Kiss the Girl_, which is a song from _the Little Mermaid._

2. Yrrek quoted this sentence of _Asajj Ventress_ from _Clone Wars_, which was originally said to _Count Dooku_ as "You are a foolish old man, who knows nothing of the Dark Side."

3. The sentence Yrrek had used was originally a joke about the bosses in the companies.

4. The sentence was originally spoken by _Voldemort_ from _Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire,_ Chapter One, "Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, for he knows, he always knows…"


End file.
